In the last few decades, the market for wireless communications devices has grown by orders of magnitude, fueled by the use of portable devices, and increased connectivity and data transfer between all manners of devices. Digital switching techniques have facilitated the large scale deployment of affordable, easy-to-use wireless communication networks. Furthermore, digital and radio frequency (RF) circuit fabrication improvements, as well as advances in circuit integration and other aspects have made wireless equipment smaller, cheaper, and more reliable. Wireless communication is able to operate in accordance with various standards such as IEEE 802.11x Bluetooth, global system for mobile communications (GSM), code division multiple access (CDMA). As increased data throughput and other developments occur, updates and new standards are constantly being developed fir adoption, such those associated with the third generation partnership project (3GPP) and IEEE 802.11.
The details of various embodiments of the methods and systems are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below.